


Brotherly Love

by PatchworkSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season 7 angst, Short Poetry, short poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkSam/pseuds/PatchworkSam
Summary: A poem from Sam to Dean, early Season 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago when I had just started watching Season 7, because I was upset about how Dean was reacting to Sam and his mental state. (I still am, no surprise there.) For some reason, I'm only just getting around to editing and posting this now.
> 
> Written October 4, 2014

Brotherly love,  
If this is brotherly love,  
I wish you didn’t love me quite so much.  
When your concern for me is concerningly self-serving.

Do you even see me anymore?  
You look at me, but you look right past me,  
Eyes fixed on the ghost of who I used to be.  
But who is the ghost now? You look at me like I’m not really here.

I used to hate the judgment in your eyes,  
The anger in your gaze.  
But now they’re gone;  
This distant sadness is the worst.

At least your anger was a passion fueled by hope;  
It flared so long as you had hope for me.  
But now your eyes are empty.  
You look at me like I’m already gone.

What do you see in me now? Is there anything left of me?  
Am I just a shell of my past self,  
A skeleton stripped bare, with nothing left but my mistakes?

I know too well my faults and sins.  
But tell me, are they cause to run away?  
Are they reason to lose faith?

Oh, brotherly love—  
Do you remember what that used to mean?  
I know I don’t deserve forgiveness.  
(but I always forgave you)  
I know I’m the one to blame.  
(I always take the blame)

I’ve always had your back,  
No matter what you’ve said or done.  
Now it’s my turn to fall from grace;  
Will you turn and run?

Oh, brotherly love—  
Is this brotherly love?  
I’ve got your back, my brother,  
Please, don’t turn it on me.

I’ve still got faith in you, my brother.  
Why have you lost faith in me?


End file.
